You are my Darkness You are my Insanity
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: BLACK x Gekikara... need I say more? Majisuka Rock n' Roll... after the first season.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK stood in the shadows of the dimly lit room, watching the group of girls sit around a fire and chat about useless things. Her phone suddenly gave off a small vibration signally she has a text message. She flashed out of the room quickly and checked it outside behind a tree.

"_Get back to the club room. President wants to call it a day. –Geki"_

"_Understood. Be back soon. –BLACK"_

She quickly walked back to the clubroom where she found the rest of Rapappa and their new president waiting. She walked into the room and closed the door, then took her seat next to Gekikara who giggled her hello.

"Thank you, BLACK-san, for watching them."

"You're welcome."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes until a sound filled the whole room and they all turned to the hot headed pink queen who was blushing as dark as Torigoya's jacket. There was silence again until Gekikara giggled and Sado smirked. Atsuko only smiled and got up.

"Well… how about we go eat? My treat."

Everyone looked at Atsuko before Torigoya got up and looped her arm around Atsuko's. She smiled a big smile and nodded her head enthusiastically. Sado also got up and put her Kendama into her pocket.

"Sure. I don't see why not… but only if you let me split half of the payment."

BLACK got up and pulled Gekikara up with her. BLACK gave a silent nod and Gekikara only giggles louder. Shibuya only glared at Atsuko for a bit before pulling out her phone.

"Fine. But I'm calling Dance."

Atsuko only looked at her indifferently before nodding her head. They all walked out and stood beside the gate waiting for Shibuya's underling to come. Once arrived, they set off for a ramen shop that Shibuya wanted. As they walked, Shibuya and Dance took the lead and Dance was sharing her headphones with Shibuya and they idly chatted. Sado, Atsuko, and Torigoya all walked together and talked about what they would do about Yabakune and how Yuko was doing in the hospital. Only BLACK and Gekikara lagged behind, both silent as they walked. When they arrived at the ramen shop, they all piled into a large booth and looked at the menus. As they looked, BLACK felt a nudge and looked over to see Gekikara pointing at one of the options. BLACK raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look. Gekikara continued to point and then pouted and BLACK understood what she wanted. BLACK gave a slight smile and nodded her head. Shibuya, Dance, and Atsuko ordered miso ramen while Sado ordered Shoyu for both her and Torigoya. When it was BLACK and Gekikara's turn, everyone watched to see who would speak. And they were not surprised at who did.

"Can I have two miso ramens please."

After ordering, BLACK turned back to Gekikara who offered her a smile as a thank you. As everyone finished ordering and got their drinks, they sat around talking while BLACK sipped on her Calpico while Gekikara fiddled with her phone.

"I haven't asked any of you guys since I became club president… but what are your real names? I'm sure they're not Sado and Torigoya and such…"

"Oh? And why do you think that Atsuko-san?"

"Well… I don't know… just thinking is all."

"Yes I understand… my name is Mariko. Shinoda Mariko."

"Mmm my name is Haruna. Kojima Haruno but Yuko-chan calls me Nyan Nyan."

"My name is Itano Tomomi."

"I'm Yagami Kumi. Nice to meet you."

Everyone looked over to the two silent queens and they stared back. Sado then gave them a look and they looked back at her with a blank expression.

"C'mon girl. I don't have all day. And I doubt Atsuko-san does either."

BLACK smirked and leaned back in her seat. She crossed her arms and looked at Gekikara, asking her silently to go first. Gekikara only stared at BLACK before poking her and returning to her phone.

"Fine… my name is Yuki. Kashiwagi Yuki."

Everyone left it at that as they didn't expect the last queen to speak but they were mistaken. A giggle erupted from the girl who was now fiddling with BLACK's phone and she looked up and gave the group one of her insane looking smiles.

"Names Rena. Matsui Rena. Nice~ to~ meet~ you~! Hehehe"

The whole group watched her amused as she returned to BLACK's phone. BLACK acted as if nothing just happened and continued on with sipping her drink. Once the food came, it seems as if a hurricane came through and everything was wiped out in less than 20 minutes. Afterwards, Sado and Atsuko fought over the tab and suddenly, it was out of their hands. They looked around and found that BLACK was already at the counter paying for everything.

"Ehhh? BLACK-san! What are you doing?"

"Oi! BLACK! Come back here!"

BLACK only turned around and smiled before handing over the money to the cashier and accepting the change. She then calmly walked back to the table and sat down next to Gekikara.

"My treat."

Was all she said. As they walked out, Atsuko and Sado turned to glare at BLACK. BLACK only stared back with an "I dunno what's wrong" look.

"Next time, we're paying!"

BLACK only shrugged, waved and walked off into the direction of the train station. Gekikara watched her walk before saying a quite bye and running after her. Everyone watched the two queens walk away before saying their own goodnights and leaving. Dance leaving with Shibuya and Sado walking Torigoya home. Atsuko watched them walk away before taking the short trek home. As BLACK walked toward the train station, she heard fast footsteps approach from behind her but continued walking. Shortly after, she felt thin arms encircle her waist and a chin placed onto her shoulder. She continued walking but knew immediately who it was.

"Coming home with me tonight? Are you sleeping over?"

All she got was a nod and that was enough for her. She stood on the platform and waited for the train. Soon, it arrived and not long after they got on, they were back at BLACK's house. BLACK took out a key and unlocked the front door. She then took off her boots and made a beeline for her bedroom, Gekikara right at her heels. Once inside, she flopped down onto her bed and heard Gekikara close the door.

"The clothes are where they usually are… go take a shower. It's been a long day."

As she said that, her eyes were closed but she knew that Gekikara knew her way around this house as if it was her own. Suddenly however, she felt her bed shift and when she opened her eyes, she found two mismatched brown eyes looking back at her. One a lighter shade of brown than the other. She then noticed they were mere inches apart and her face turned slightly red. It wasn't that this was their first time being this close… but Gekikara was sitting on her stomach and it happens to be VERY warm.

"Ne… Yuki-chan. Come take one with me."

Gekikara got off BLACK and tugged on her hand. BLACK relented and got up following Gekikara to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

They both entered the bath with only a towel covering their bodies. Gekikara locked the door and sat BLACK down on the shower stool before taking off the hair band that kept BLACK's hair in place. She then fanned it out and played with the slight wavy strands for a bit before taking off BLACK's towel and turning on the shower head and adjusting it to luke warm water. She helped BLACK wash her hair and back and massage BLACK's tensed shoulders every now and then. Once done BLACK switched places and slowly pulled out all the bobby pins and hair bands in Gekikara's hair. She then slowly ran her hand through the strands to lose the tangles. When she pulled off Gekikara's towel, she saw all the scars, big and small, running down her back and sides. BLACK sighed as she used one of her pale fingers to trace the scars one by one and her other hand was placed onto one of Gekikara's shoulder while she placed her head on the back of Gekikara's neck. She buried her face into Gekikara's now loose hair and inhaled, sensing Gekikara's natural scent mixed into the scent of shampoo in the air.

"Why did you do it Geki? Why did you save me…?"

"Just because I wanted to Yuki-chan."

BLACK sighed once again, knowing that was all she was going to get out of this girl. She nuzzled the back of Gekikara's neck before grazing a butterfly kiss there. She then continued on with returning the favor with massages and helping Gekikara with washing her hair and back. As they both sat in the bathtub, BLACK watched Gekikara play with the bubbles. BLACK's eyes traveled from Gekikara's mismatched brown eyes to her cherry red lips down to her creamy neck and shoulders and all the way down to where the slight rise of her chest appeared out of the bubbles. BLACK was lost in her own thoughts until a face full of water was splashed onto her face. She spluttered and blinked the water out of her eyes while staring incredulously at the other girl who was now giggling like a little girl.

"Geki! Why did you do that?"

"I was calling you and you wouldn't answer… so I splashed you~!"

"…"

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan~ Yuuu—"

Before she could finish her third time saying BLACK's name, she was hit in the face with water. She sat still for a second before regaining her posture and splashing BLACK back. As they started the water fight inside the bathtub, they both began to laugh. Gekikara then suddenly stopped and looked at BLACK with her head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong Geki?"

"You laughed… hehe that's the first time I heard you laugh Yuki-chan!"

"What…? Really?"

"Yes… it's pretty. I like it."

BLACK was speechless for a minute from either what Gekikara had just said or that at that moment, she remembered they were in the bathroom and Gekikara stood before her in all her glory. Her pale skin glistened with water while her abs rippled with each move. Unknown to BLACK herself, Gekikara too was enjoying herself with the sight of a nude BLACK. Her flawless pale skin hiding the true muscles and speed this dark queen possesses. After a moment of silence, things became slightly awkward.

"Ehh… how about we get out of here before we get sick."

"Mmmm"

BLACK stepped out and grabbed both of their towels, when she turned around, she found Gekikara mere inches from her looking at her intently.

"What's wro—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Gekikara had pushed her surprisingly gently up against the wall and flushed her own body against BLACK's. BLACK gave out a light moan at the contact of their bare wet skin against each other.

"G-Geki… What are y-you doing…?"

Gekikara didn't answer except continue to study BLACK's face intently. She took in the shape of BLACK's eyebrow, the color of her eyes. The way she bites her lips. Gekikara's mismatched eyes lingered on the lips before she got up really close to the lips but no touching them. She then smiled her insane smile, giggled and took her towel and walked out, leaving BLACK to stand there shocked at what had just happened. She then slowly regained her mind once more and stepped out to find Gekikara just finished dressing. Gekikara wore a white t-shirt over black shorts and white and pink stripped socks. BLACK watched her for a few seconds before getting dressed herself. She wore a dark blue t-shirt over dark pink shorts and black socks. When she was done, she turned around and found Gekikara sitting on her bed and staring intently at her once again. She didn't have the slightest idea of what the vicious queen was thinking… but then again they were both enigmas for a reason. BLACK slowly walked over to Gekikara and sat down beside her.

"What do you want to do now Geki?"

"Mmm… I don't know. What do you want to do Yuki-chan?"

"I don't really have anything to do. It's usually boring here remember?"

"Yea I remember… why don't we… play a game? A… truth or dare game."

"Sure why not?"

"Okay then… hehe I'll start. Truth or dare? "

"I choose dare."

"Sing me a part of your favorite song…"

BLACK sat there and thought for a minute. This was a surprise that BLACK was not expecting… why did Gekikara want her to sing?

"Okay… here goes…  
**guuzen no juujiro de  
deaeru you ni  
sakusenchuu  
guuzen no juujiro de  
gouryuu shite  
kimi ga hohoende kuretara  
sore dake de Lucky**"

Gekikara sat there and listened. As each sentence was sung, her smile got bigger and bigger. It wasn't her original insane smile but this one looked sane. When BLACK was done singing, she swore the smile would crack Gekikara's face in two.

"My turn… truth or dare Geki."

"I choose truth."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Mmmm… I guess you could say I ~"

This got BLACK interested and she already knew what her next question is. She also decided to be bold once more and chose dare instead of truth. Gekikara's sane smile changed back to her original in an instant and BLACK instantly regretted her choice.

"Alright Yuki-chan~ I dare you to kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

BLACK didn't know how to respond at first but remembering the rules of the game, she had no choice but to comply. She slowly leaned forward while Gekikara stayed where she was, that smile still painted on her face. When they were mere centimeters apart, BLACK stops and watches the mismatched eyes staring back. Then suddenly, no more. All she felt was something soft… something REALLY soft against her lips. Gekikara's lips were so soft on hers. Softer than that boy she had kissed before. They tasted slightly of cherries, just like their color. BLACK's lips stayed still for a few seconds before softly moving against Gekikara's. She didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was that Gekikara's lips on hers were amazing and she didn't want to part. When Gekikara pulled away, BLACK made a sound of discontentment but it was cut short by another kiss that followed right after. BLACK felt Gekikara's hands on her shoulder and slowly push her down onto the bed. As she laid down, their kiss never broke but she felt when Gekikara crawled on top of her, one of her knees between BLACK's leg. Gekikara broke the kiss and stared down at the queen below her. The usual calm and silent queen was now blushing red and panting slightly. Gekikara smiled and bent down to bury her face in BLACK's neck, inhaling her scent and giggling a bit. Her breathe misted over BLACK's neck and made her shiver.

"Yuki-chan… you… are my darkness. The darkness in my mind. The one I constantly think about…"

"You are my insanity. You drive me crazy… you make my heart skip a beat… you make all my knowledge fly out of my head."

Gekikara only hummed and smiled into BLACK's neck. She then slowly kissed all over BLACK's neck, leaving lingering kisses here and there. She took one of her hands and grabbed at the bottom of BLACK's shirt and pulled up. As it revealed the toned stomach, she dove in and gave butterfly kisses all over it. She dipped her tongue into the belly button and tickled BLACK, making her giggle. She continued to pull the shirt up and over BLACK's head, exposing BLACK's plain white bra and chest. Gekikara giggled and moved up, kissing the rise of her chest and all the way to the edge of it. She then pulled it down to expose one hard pink nipple and she blew on it, making BLACK shiver. Gekikara giggled again and engulfed the nub with her mouth making BLACK give out a moan. As this was going on, Gekikara reached around and unhooked the bra to free both of the breasts from captive. Once done, Gekikara continued with the ministration until she felt a cool hand on her back which was slowly sliding her shirt up. She sat up and allowed the shirt to be taken off to reveal a purple and black bra. BLACK wasted no time to reach behind and unhook the offending article to reach her new destination. Once unhooked, BLACK's eyes took in all of Gekikara's toned body and small breast. BLACK purred in approval which made Gekikara's eyes widen in surprise. Gekikara placed her body on top of BLACK's once more and buried her face in her neck.

"Do you like what you see Yuki-chan?"

"Yes… yes… I do."

Gekikara let out a small giggle and she placed her mouth over BLACK's pulse point and sucked, drawing blood. Before she let go, she gave a small bite, breaking the skin slightly and drawing blood to the surface. She licked the blood off and tasted the coppery taste of BLACK's blood. She reached up and placed her hand over BLACK's breast and massaged it making BLACK let out another moan. Gekikara smiled at this positive reaction and she pinched the little nub softly the rubbing it in circles make BLACK squirm. Gekikara grinned and moved her leg up and pressed it in between BLACK's legs. This action made BLACK arch her back and let out a scream which made Gekikara giggle. She rubbed her thigh there a few times just watching BLACK throw her head back and forth with her hair sticking to her face. She then reached one of her hands down and pulled off BLACK's shorts and panties. She watched the pants slide down the long legs and then she flung it across the room. Without wasting any time, she dove in, placing her lips around the little nerve ending that appeared at the top of BLACK's entrance. As she sucked on the little nub, she inserted a finger into BLACK's tight opening and moved in and out making BLACK scream and arch her back. She went faster, replacing her finger with her tongue and getting addicted to the taste of BLACK's essence. She could feel BLACK getting close to the climax and she reached up and held onto her stomach. BLACK grabbed Gekikara's hand and linked them together and held it tight. When she reached her climax, she squeezed Gekikara's hand and screamed. Gekikara squeezed back and kept her mouth there, letting all of BLACK's essence flow into her mouth. When BLACK opened her eyes, she found Gekikara laying on top of her with her face buried into her neck. She looked over to the clock and noticed it was only 5AM, they had fallen asleep. She decided to return the favor as a wakeup call. She used her speed to quickly but lightly flip Gekikara over without waking her and pulling off her pants. She kissed Gekikara lightly on the lips, then her ear, then her collar bone, then down to her breast. She skipped the now hard nubs and licked the underside of the breast making Gekikara moan. This was the first time BLACK heard such a sound from the insane queen so she was intrigued. She did it again and liked the sound she heard so she decided to just wake Gekikara up and have her fill of the sound. She engulfed the whole nub including the areole and sucked hard. She felt Gekikara twitch and felt hands tangle into her hair. She continued on with this on both breast, each time making Gekikara moan which was music to her ears. She then slowly kissed her way down Gekikara's stomach, pass the abs and down to Gekikara's treasure. One that no one has ever seen before. She looked up and found Gekikara's eyes, now wide opened, looking back at her filled with lust. BLACK smiled up at Gekikara before she licked all over Gekikara's opening making her fling her head back and moan. BLACK dove her tongue into Gekikara's wetness and used her finger to rub the little bundle of nerves endings, making Gekikara twitch. As Gekikara reached her climax, she buried her fingers in BLACK's dark locks and pulled gently. BLACK reached up and Gekikara met her hands halfway and held it as she came. BLACK tasted all of Gekikara's juices and instantly wanted more. But from what she could see, her partner was dead tired and they had school in a few hours. She slid up and laid on top of Gekikara's slightly sweaty body and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Rena-chan…"

"Hehehehe"

"What's so funny?"

"You finally called me Rena-chan…"

BLACK smiled down and Gekikara and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Gekikara smiled back and encircled her arms around BLACK's long waist. She nuzzled BLACK's cheek and laughed.

"Do we have to go to school today Yuki-chan?"

"Yes… now let's get up… I'll make breakfast."

They both got up and prepared everything. As they were about to step out the door, they turned to each other smiling. With mutual understanding, the both leaned in and gave each other a kiss before walking out of the house and toward Majisuka Gakuen. They knew that from this day one, things were going to be different. And as for the question BLACK was going to ask… well she found her answer… physically.


End file.
